Equipment of the general character defined herein is well known, and typical equipment consists of a horizontal bed on which a motor vehicle can be positioned for correction by a variety of tools, customarily hydraulically powered. A significant amount of correcting is accomplished by attaching a flexible member, such as a chain, to the damaged part of the vehicle, and the chain is pulled by a hydraulic cylinder anchored to the bed. It is important in these types of operation that the line of pull be relatively accurately maintained and it is known to provide for selective positioning of the pulling device on the bed so that the proper angle can be selected for the type of pull being made. In at least one known form of equipment, the bed has rounded or semi-circular ends and straight sides to provide a track which can be followed by a correcting tool, such as a pulling tower. This enables easy positioning of the tower, and means is provided for locking it in any selected position.